Pansy [parody on Eminem's song Kim]
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: It's between R and PG-13, but there is lots of swearing, and Draco [who is like Eminem] abuses his wife Pansy [like Kim] in the song very brutally.So it's technicly writen on lyrics of the song, but it's not songfiction.So you all Draco lovers, and Eminem


This is kinda parody on Eminem's song Kim.No, thank the good Lord; it's not the song fiction.It's just the things that happen in song, and words that were said are changed to a story.So in this story Eminem will be Draco, and Kim… let her be Pansy, because we all Draco-worshipers, we hate her.

# Pansy 

(parody on 'Kim') 

## Draco was looking at his baby girl, as the lullaby was played.

-"Aww, look at daddy's baby girl…" – he smiled.She was perfect looking little bun. –"That's daddy, baby… little sleepy head.Yesterday I changed your diaper, whipped you and powdered you, how did you get so big?Can't believe now you're two… Baby you're so precious.Daddy's so proud of you.

Than he brutally turned to his wife, Pansy.

-"Shit down bitch" – his mild voice turned into mean one –"if you move again I'll beat the shit out of you."

-"Okay" – she said in shrill voice. 

-"Don't make me wake this baby" – he snapped. –"She's don't need to know what I'm about to do" – he threatened. –"How could you?Just leave me, and love him out of blue?What's the matter Pansy?Am I too loud for you?" – Draco yelled.

-"Too bad bitch, you're finally gonna hear me out this time!" – He continued yelling.–"At first, I'm like all right… You wanna throw me out?That's fine.But not for him (he thinks on Harry Potter) to take my place, are you out of mind?This couch, this room, this whole house is mine!How could you let him sleep in our bed?"

Draco gets closer to Pansy, trying to make her look at him.

-"Look at Pansy… Look at your husband now" – he makes her look at him, violently turning her head.

-"NO!" – She screams in high pitched voice.

-"I said look at him!He ain't so hot now, is he?Little punk" – Draco was becoming increasingly aggressive.

-"Why are you doing this?" – She asked.

-"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" – He yelled as loud as he could.

-"You're drunk!You're never gonna get away with this!" – She screamed, as the tears were running down her eyes.

-"You think I give a FUCK!C'mon we are going to take a ride" – he pulled her outside, where several brooms were parked.

-"NO" – she screamed again. 

-"Sit up front" – he pushed her to sit in front of him. 

-"Well I just can't leave Haley alone, what if she wakes up?" – Pansy cried, trying to find a reason not to come with him.

-"We'll be right back" – he snarled, than added: -"Well, I'll be… you'll be in the trunk (it doesn't say anywhere that brooms don't have trunk.)"

Living in this world without So long… Bitch you did me so wrong… I don't want you to go on…

As they were ridding Draco kept himself being that cruel.

-"You really fucked me Pansy… You really did a number on me… Never knew that me cheating on you would come back to haunt me.But we kids than Kim, I was only 18.That was years ago… I thought we wiped that slate clean. That's fucked up!"

-"I love you" – she said in weak voice.

-"Oh God, my brain is racing…"

-"I love you" – she repeated, hoping that that statement will change something.

-"What are you doing… Change the station; I hate this song.Does this look like a big joke?" –Draco was outraged. 

-"NO!" – She yelled.

-"That's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat.In your living room, ha, ha… What you think I'm kiddin' you?You loved him didn't you?" – Draco was sarcastic.

-"No."

-"Bullshit bitch don't fucken lie to me.What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me… Pansy, PANSY!Why don't you like me?You think I'm ugly don't you?

-"It's not that" – she whined.

-"No you think I'm ugly?"

-"Baby…" – she tried again.She turned around, trying to hug him.

-"Get away from me" – He pushed her off.–"I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!How the fuck could you do this to me?"

-"Sorry!" – That was probably the only thing she was able to say.

-"How the fuck could you do this to me?"

Living in this world without So long… Bitch you did me so wrong… I don't want you to go on…

_ _

_Living in this world without So long… Bitch you did me so wrong… I don't want you to go on…_

_ _

They stopped their ride somewhere far away from the living world.

-"C'mon get you" – he yelled to her.

-"I can't, I'm scared…" – she cried.

-"I said get out" – his face got nasty expression.She hesitated, buy he pulled her hair.

-"Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby.Look, we can just take Haley and leave…" 

-"Fuck you, you did this to us.You did it, it's your fault.Oh my God I'm cracking up… get a grip Draco.Hey remember the time we went to Blaize's party?" – Draco changed his voice to sadistically mild.–"And you were so drunk that you threw up all over Crabbe… That was funny wasn't it?"

-"Yes" – she answered automatically.

-"That was funny wasn't it?"

-"Yes" – she repeated again, hoping he changed…

-"See it all makes sense, doesn't it?You and your husband have a fight, one of you tried to grab a knife and during the struggle he gets his Adam's apple sliced."

-"NO" – she screamed. 

-"And while this is going on, his son just woke up and walks in, she panics and gets his throat cut…"

-"Oh my God."

-"So now they are both dead, and you slash your own throat.So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note. I should have known better when you started to act weird.We could've…" – Draco was unable to finish what he started, when she started running away.

-"HEY!Where you going?Get back here…" – he run after her.–"You can't run away from me Pansy… It's just us, nobody else.You're only making this harder on yourself…"

But he caught her…:

-"Ha!Ha!Got'cha" – He laughed derisively.

She screamed… but too bad, there was no chance that anyone hears them.

-"Ha!Go ahead yell!Here I'll scream with you!" – Draco changed his voice, sarcastically, as he was female: "AH SOMEBODY HELP!!Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you.Now shut the fuck up, and get what's coming to you… You were supposed to love me…."

Pansy choked.

-"NOW BLEED!BLEED BITCH!BLEED!BITCH BLEED!BLEED!"

Draco leaves her… 

_So, how did you like the idea… I wanted to do one with "Stan", where Harry is Eminem, and Colin Creevey is Stan… hmm… anwayz, you may find some errors in the story because I was literally copying the lyrics from some site, and some parts were grammatically incorrect, but I didn't want to change the song. _


End file.
